Crashing from Heaven
by KAZ-2Y5 on 221B with a fez
Summary: Now that Castiel has fallen, the Garrison is after him. But Michael has a scheme that brought back all of the angels that want to kill the Winchester brothers and Castiel dead the most. Can they out run the scariest creatures of them all with their best weapon, a 13-year-old girl? Rated T for Language
1. Falling For Dean Is Falling From Heaven

**A/N: I do not own Supernatural or anything/anyone you recognize.**

**This is my first PUBLISHED story, so please nibble, don't bite.**

* * *

Falling From Heaven

I'm falling. Total darkness wraps around me like a blanket. The wind whips around me, blowing my beige trench coat behind me. "I can't believe it," I thought, "I'm actually falling." I open my mouth, almost instantly filling my mouth with air. The warmth of my grace rockets out of me, going westward. Since I lost my grace, I am human now.

"Falling for Dean Winchester is falling from Heaven, I'm sorry, Castiel, you can't have both," Gabriel's voice echos in my head. He told me this so long ago, but I can't listen. No, I chose not to listen. Frankly, I don't care the I'm no longer an Angel of the Lord, as long as I'm with Dean, I can live out the rest of my life with him hunting the Supernatural. With Sam too, of course.

I never really did expect anything from Dean in the first place. Just sort of a, "Fancy," as Balthazar told me. Though Sam called it a, "Crush." I don't get it, I love Dean, why would I want to crush him. All that would do is hurt him. He was zapped with the Truth spell by a witch that night. In the library, he told me that he loved me. Ever since that night in the barn with Bobby Singer in Sioux Falls. I told him that I loved him more than he can ever imagine. We stepped closer and we were halfway to each other when Bobby bursts into the library to give him a potion to cure him from the spell.

When the spell wore off, he didn't remember a thing. He was back to his normal, "Busty Asian Beauties," obsessions. Hitting on waitresses and any other woman with breasts angered me so much. So I confronted him, I told him that I loved him. It was in his dream, of course, I would never tell him to his face. I never knew how it ended. He woke up too suddenly.

I look below me and see the ground approaching quickly. There is a house directly below me, "Great, I'm going to hit a house." I look down again to see the roof of the house almost twenty feet away.

The scene is played out in slow motion. My feet hit the shingles and a bolt of pain rush up my legs. Biting back a scream, I fall through the ceiling and into the top floor, then another, then another, until I finally hit concrete. My vision is blurry and I see a girl, about thirteen, standing above me. She was saying something, but I can't hear anything.

"Dean," I mumbled before I closed my eyes. A cool hand pressed to my temples, a flood of calmness moves throughout my head. Darkness washed over me, and I welcome it.

* * *

**A/N Not bad for the first chapter, Reviews are welcomed, Really, I need ConCrit.**


	2. Dreaming Of Angels

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, It's the end of the quarter and we were crazy busy with work. Anyways, this chapter is just of Cas' memories leading up to and what caused him to fall. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, The things you don't recognize is mine.**

* * *

Castiel, Former Angel of the Lord, did something his angel self never could have done; Dream.

Angels did enter a state of light rest when their grace is worn out and dimmed, but never deep enough to dream. He could just barely feel his surroundings. A soft blanket thrown over him, a cushion tucked under his head, and a cool metal round thing moving around his chest.

He fell deeper into his subconsciousness and settled in his thoughts.

"Dean," he felt himself mutter, or at least he thinks he did. He couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. What would Dean do? Will he just move on, or will he stay in the moment? I haven't seen him in a while, I need to think, stay focused, just for one second...

Finding his mind wandering, he thought about memories, some good, some particularly the ones with Dean. It was lame to think about Dean so much, but this is the first time in his existence that he can think about whoever and whatever he pleased. Ever since he found out that everyone knew about his growing passion for Dean:

_"Admit it, you love him!" Sam smiled._

_A million answers ran through Castiel's head. Angels can't even feel love, in fact they can't feel anything. Unless it's unusually strong. The two parties need a strong profound bound to even get love. Apparently, dragging someone out of Hell and back counts as a serious profound bound. He settled with the unintelligent and horribly untrue phrase of, "I do not."_

_"Come on, you know you have a crush on Dean."_

_"Does that mean, 'Fancy?' Balthazar told me that the other day."_

_Sam roared with laughter, "Yes, Cas, in some foreign way, it does!"_

_"I suppose I do love Dean. Do you want me to scream it to Heaven?"_

_"If that's what it takes for you to tell Dean; Yes," Sam laughed stupidly. Sam smiled at Cas as Dean walked into the motel room. Sam laughed even harder and Cas turned a deep red._

_"What's so funny?" Dean asked with his normal Southern drawl. Looking at Cas, who turned an even deeper shade of crimson._

_"Nothing," Sam joked innocently, then giving at the Angel a knowing smile. "Anyways, while you were out grabbing a beer, I did some real work..."_

Sam was always smart, he figured it out without help. He even figured it out before Dean did. Then again, Dean's head is the thickest material in the whole celistials. There was that one precious moment shared between them. A normal Salem witch hunt fairly close to Halloween. And just like that, Cas was pushed into another one of his memories.

_"Cas, I really need you now!" Dean shouted, held to a wall by an invisible force. A witch stood adjacent to him, preparing for another wave of attacks._

_The case in Salem had started out just fine, until they ran into a witch, green skin and all. Of course, she fit in with all of the insane people in costumes. It took a total of three days just to find the bitch amongst the pretend zombies and ghosts. Upon entering the barn where Dean had so foolishly chased the witch into, she was waiting. The first wave of spells were nausea, causing Dean to, "Lose his dinner," as Dean would've put it. The second wave came almost immediately after, this time, a paralytic bind, pinning him to the wall._

_"Dammit! Cas!" Dean thought loudly. Of all the times Cas has showed up for no reason whatsoever, he chooses this time to not show up._

_"He's not coming!" the witch crackled excitedly, "see, the thing about angels is-"_

_"Castiel!" Dean called again._

_In that moment, Castiel reached his hand to the back of the witch's head. A warm white light erupted from the witch's eyes and mouth._

_"Dean," Castiel breathed, ashamed of his tardiness. He ran over to Dean, who had slumped down, his chin resting on his chest. "Dean, you can't die. Again. You just can't, please wake up," he begged in almost-hysteria._

_"Cas," Dean mumbled, only barely audible._

_"It's okay, Dean, I'll get you to Sam," Castiel promised._

_"No, Cas, lissen'." Dean slurred._

_"Shhh, Dean." Castiel soothed._

_"No, Cas, jus' lissen', thank you," and with that, Dean fell asleep, nestled in the crook of the Angel's neck, inhaling the scent of Heaven._

Cas was lucky he got to Dean when he did. One more second and Dean would have been dead, again. It's not like he can dive into hell on a weekly basis for either Sam and Dean. And maybe even both. There was that time when Dean got really hurt because he didn't go when Dean really needed him the most. Like the first times, he remembered another time on a hunt:

It was a pretty run-of-the-mill Vampire hunt, at first. Until the nest 'sensed' the Hunters coming from a mile away. And oh were they waiting patiently for Sam and Dean. Complete with toxic gasses, traps, and any tool that can be used as weapons.

_Dean entered stealthily through the back as Sam shimmied his way through the first story window in the barn. Checking out his surroundings, Dean failed to notice the trip wire hidden cleverly at the threshold. Breaking the trip wire, a bucket of acid fell from the ceiling._

_"Son of a Bitch!" Dean yelled, side-stepping the falling bucket. The object collided with the ground and burst upwards, settling on Dean's neck and parts of his face. He hissed in pain and doubled over, groaning._

_"Dean!" Sam yelled tripping over yet another trip wire. Only this time, he was covered in glue and feathers, almost like a chicken. He dropped the blood-covered machete to go cradle his brother's head. "Dean, please stay awake!" He pulled Dean up and half-walked-half-dragged Dean to the Impala._

_"Cas?" Dean mumbled weakly._

_"No, it's Sam, please just stay awake for one second." He pleaded, laying Dean out in the back seat._

_"Tired."_

_"Stay awake, just for a couple of seconds," Sam panicked. Dean was going into shock and he will probably die from the acid-on-drugs, which now was eating away at his hair, leaving skin patched where his hair used to cover. He was wiping up the acid with rags. At least he'll make an effort trying to help Dean._

_"Castiel," Dean mumbled before relaxing under Sam's arms. Sam was frantic to find his pulse and relaxed ever so slightly when he found a weak thump in his neck. _

_"Castiel, if you're listening, Dean is hurt, he needs you," Sam prayed. A flutter of wings announced the arrival of the Angel._

_"What happened?" Castiel blurted, keeping calm, but buzzing with worry on the inside._

_"Vampire hunt, he set off a booby trap," Sam reported, not looking up from the wounds he was cleaning in the backseat of the Impala._

_"I am estimating that the same thing happened to you?" Castiel pondered tilting his head sideways._

_"Yeah," Sam replied, preoccupied with Dean._

_"Let me see," Castiel insisted, guiding the hunter away from the door. He thoroughly inspect the wounds. The acid had eaten through his jacket and his Jimi Hendrix tee-shirt. "Oh, he's going to be pissed when he wakes up," Cas whispered to himself, hoping nobody heard him. He looked up at his sleeping face. It looked so peaceful, so delicate. Aside from the acid burns down his face. He wanted to reach up and caress the sensitive burns. Though they angered him that the Vampires would hurt his Dean, he had a job to do; Keep Dean safe._

_Castiel, Angel of the Lord, reached up to Dean's face and touched his palms to Deans cheek and let his grace flow from his fingertips, healing him from any wounds. Without a trace, leaving not even a scar behind._

_Castiel straightened up and strode over to Sam._

_"So, how is he?" Sam asked cautiously._

_"Healed," the Angel replied simply._

_"He's okay?" a flood of relief flooded across his facial features._

_"Yes, he'll wake up in a couple of hours," Castiel stated, in his usual monotone._

_"Thanks, Cas, he's lucky to have you,"_

_"What do you mean by 'have me?'" Castiel questioned, tilting his head to the side._

_"What I meant to say is that he's lucky to love you," Sam covered, embarrassed to say something about his previously injured brother._

_"Um- I-I'm being called," Castiel fumbled. He left with the sound of a dozen pigeons flapping their wings._

_When Dean finally did wake up a few hours later, they were back in their motel room._

_"What happened?" Dean slurred with sleep._

_"Vampires, you got hurt, Cas healed you with his grace and now..." Sam trailed off._

_"Wait, Cas came?" Dean asked hopefully._

_"Yeah healed you and he said he was called back to heaven, then...left," Sam babbled, typing away at his laptop._

_"Oh," Dean whispered simply._

_They brothers sat in silence until Sam's voice broke the barrier, "I got a case..."_

That was the day he told himself he was going to fall. If he was asked if he would fall one thousand years ago, he would've cringed at the idea of his grace being ripped out of his vessel along with his wings. Becoming human, and for what? A human? No, he would've laughed at that idea.

_No matter how much he told himself that he wasn't in love with Dean, he still fell in deeper. He went to Balthazar first. Just as a second opinion. Balthazar was always Castiel's friend. No matter the tough times they went through, they were always there for each other. _

_"I have to fall, Balthazar. I love Dean, whether I like it or not," Castiel croaked sadly._

_"Castiel, I have no place to tell you what to do, but have you thought this through?" Balthazar persisted._

_"I am sorry, I truly am, it's just, I really have feelings for Dean and he has the same feelings for me too," Castiel admitted thickly. Cas turned around to face an angered Balthazar._

_"Castiel, humans die! Dean will die and you can't just bring him back time after time!" Balthazar tried to reason._

_"Then I get to die with him," Cas retorted smoothly._

_"Castiel, I can't let you do this!" Balthazar roared, causing a tidal wave off the coast of Japan._

_"I have to do this," Cas pressed on. A with that, he disappeared in a flurry of feathers. _  
_"I promise I won't let this happen," Balthazar spoke to where Castiel once stood.___

That was the last time he's ever seen Balthazar, or any other angel for that matter. After he left Balthazar, he went to Sachiel, the Angel of Humanity. He wasn't going to admit that he was falling, he just wanted to know what really will happen:

_"Are you trying to tell me something, Castiel?" Sachiel questioned suspiciously._  
_"No," Castiel snapped quickly. Perhaps just a little too quickly._  
_"Mhm," Sachiel answered, sinking further into a chair on the other side of the desk._  
_"So please, tell me, what will happen if I were to fall?" Castiel inquired innocently as can possibly be._  
_"First, you will have to be cleansed of anything you have done, become new again, then you will have to choose between starting new or picking up where you left off," Sachiel explained._

_"What do you mean by, 'starting new or pick up where you left off?'" Castiel asked, becoming interested._

_"You can either start in the womb or keep your vessel and pick up where you left off on Earth," Sachiel explained, sitting up from the chair._

_"Oh," Castiel retort stupidly, "will it hurt?"_

_"Immensely, if you survive the fall, your body will need to adjust to the change, you will feel hungry and tired, you will experience normal human emotions, but they will scare you, so the best thing to do is ask a human for help," Sachiel informed quietly, so that no one outside of the room can hear him._

_"Can I ask you one more question?" Castiel asked carefully._

_"Go ahead," Sachiel allowed preoccupied with paperwork._

_"Can I fall?" Cas asked slowly._

_Sachiel put his work down to stare at Castiel, "And why would you want to fall?"_

_"I want to feel," Castiel used only half of the truth._

_"Have you thought this through?" Sachiel asked in a monotone. Deep down, he always liked Castiel. Even if he did kill so many of their brothers._

_"I have." Castiel replied._

_"Then I will give you an appointment with Listiel, Angel of the Fallen," Sachiel relenting._

_"Thank you, brother," Castiel thanked._

_"It has been a pleasure to know you, Castiel," Sachiel whispered to a volume even he had to lean in closer to hear._

Castiel went to Listiel the next day. He made his appeal to the council and they had the ceremony. He saw all of his brothers. Except for Balthazar. He was the only one he didn't show up. Which kind of disappointed Castiel deeply.

Other than that, the ceremony went smoothly. He was cleansed and he was ready to jump. He chose to pick up where he left off in his vessel, Jimmy Novak. Though he'll have to go visit Claire. He jumped off of the platform and resisted the urge to unfurl his wings and float back up to Paradise...

* * *

**A/N: Oh my feels, I need to go lay down...**


	3. The Girl Who Sees

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, end of the quarter and ****_tons_**** of work to do.**

**Anyways; I do not own Supernatural and anything you recognize is also not mine...**

* * *

A cool cloth presses into my brow, water drips down my forehead into my ears. The shock startles me and I pry my eyes open. The bright lights of the room hurts, like a knife digging into my eyeballs. "Where am I?" I asked, my throat is dry and my head is screaming.

"That was some fall, how did you survive?" a voice murmured, obvious concern oozing from the tone.

"I, um, need some water," I tried to change the subject quickly. She got up so that I can look at her properly. She had long brown and wavy hair, she dressed in a simple pair of jeans and an Aerosmith v-neck tee-shirt, showing off a golden necklace. With angel wings.

"So are you going to tell me how you blew through two stories of a house and not have any wounds?" she walked over to a fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. Walking over, she twisted the cap and handed it over without any questions.

"You won't believe me if I told you," I answered darkly.

"Try me," she challenged. I lifted the bottle up to my lips and took a long sip.

"I was skydiving and I lost my parachute," I lied easily, but unconvincing.

The girl narrowed her eyes and demanded, "Okay, tell me the truth, I can handle it."

"I cannot take your innocence from you."

"Trust me, with my life, I can take anything,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"My dad, he does some things,"

"Is he a hunter?" Cas tilted his head just a little to the left.

"Wait, before we go on, what are you?"

"First, answer me this, what is your name?"

"I asked you first."

"I am Castiel and I am also a hunter."

"I'm Shannon, soon-to-be-hunter." Shannon stated, "who is Dean?"

"How did you know?" Cas' face flushed.

"You talk in your sleep, a lot."

"Do you have any food?" Castiel changed the subject.

"Plenty, can you walk?"

"I'll try." Castiel pushed himself off of the ground and, with some help, climbed out of the three-foot deep crater in the middle of the floor. The girl steadied the fallen angel and guided him up the stairs into the kitchen. She pulled together a sandwich. Ham with honey mustard and cheese. Placing it in front of Cas, he took a giant bite and groaned in pleasure. He looked up to the girl and noticed the necklace with the golden angel wings.

"Your necklace."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It has angel wings."

"It's just a piece of jewelry."

"No, it's something more than that." Cas took the pendant between his thumb and forefinger. It was peculiar, but beautiful. The golden wings attached to a pink metal loop, molded to look like a ribbon. The halo fastened to the top of the ribbon with a large stone plated on the halo. "Where did you get this?"

"My grandmother had Breast Cancer, the night the cancer magically went away, a shooting star fell into the field out back a couple of weeks ago, when she found what had fallen, she picked it up. It was a crystal, it was glowing so beautifully. She took it back to her house and, being the jeweler, she made two necklaces from the star. She gave one to me because I was her angel, her lucky charm. When she died, the other necklace was stolen from her," Shannon recalled tearfully.

"How did she die?" Cas took sudden interest.

"They don't know, her eyes were melted into her skull," Shannon admitted.

"I am sorry, you shouldn't have to know that. How long ago?" Castiel asked.

"Yesterday. You know, all the time she had the necklace with her, she claimed she can hear the angels speaking to her," she croaked.

"Angels," Castiel repeated. "Did you ever hear the angels?"

"I can't deny that at times when I felt very lost and saddened, I always heard someone whisper to me, it drove me wild at first, but I learned to deal. No one ever believes me when I talk about it."

"I believe you," Castiel comforted, "You have a gift, you can hear the angels."

"How would you know all of this?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was an angel once," Cas whimpered.

"And you jumped out of Heaven to be human and a hunter?" Shannon laughed.

"Pretty accurate, actually," Castiel replied sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, it was worth it," Castiel remembered.

"Why did you leave?"

"I am in love, I think, I want to just want to feel emotions, normal human emotions. Being an angel, our feelings are limited. To feel even a glimmer of love, you need a strong connection."

"And I'm guessing you had a strong connection with her."

"Him. And yes, I pulled him from hell."

"Dean Winchester."

"Yes, how do you know his last name?"

"I-I don't know, I thought about his name and then the surname sorta clicked."

"Did you... feel... anything?"

"Sadness, love, and... lust?"

"I had a hunch, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Away. Not only did my grace go back in time, but the other archangels are after it. I am sorry but they killed your grandmother and now they're coming after you."

"Why?"

"When I fell, my grace was pulled towards you, you and your grandmother have the gift, so it was pulled to you. Your grandmother split it into two parts, keeping it safe for now, but putting everyone who is affiliated with the necklaces in danger."

"Oh, so I'm going to die too."

"No, you are not, I am going to protect you, we have to find Sam and Dean."

"Okay, I can help with that, I'm good with computers." Shannon calmed down a little.

"We're going to have to go somewhere safe where we can hide, somewhere away from here, get what you need, but not too much, we need to move quickly."

"There's a bus stop about a mile from here, we can take the B-Line to Portland. From there, we can rest and research."

"Shannon."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, not many people would take care of an angel who falls so far."

"I know that if I were in your place, I would've wanted a helping hand."

Shannon was hearing the angels in her head. Shannon pressed her hands to her temples and closed her eyes tightly. She could hear them argue inside her head;

"What do you mean there is only half of his grace here?" an angry voice echoed.

"We found the grace, but it was broken. We believe the other half of the grace is on the girl," another voice responded.

"Then get her," the first voice boomed.

"We can't find her, she's hidden," a third voice snapped in an English accent, pissing off the first voice. Shannon pulled away before she heard what was happening next.

Shannon opened her eyes to see a very worried Castiel knelt in front of her.  
"What happened?"  
"They're coming, we have to leave." Shannon ran around the small room, pulling together toiletries and clothes. She beckoned Castiel up the stairs.  
"Strange, they should be here by now," Cas thought aloud.  
"They said I was hidden by something," Shannon answered.  
"I think my grace is still doing what it can to protect people," Cas said proudly.  
"Great, now let's-"  
A flutter of wings filled the staircase, then followed a voice, "Castiel."

* * *

**A/N: So... How do you like the Shannon character? Reviews are welcome, trust me, I need the ConCrit...**


	4. Bonding Time With Angels

**AN: Can we pretend Balthazar isn't dead? I loved him.**

**I don't own Supernatural or Denny's**

* * *

"Castiel," the new person interrupted. One of the voices in Shannon's head. The English angel.

Cas jumped five feet into the air and spun around to meet a particularly _annoyed_ man standing behind the duo.

"Get back!" Shannon called to the new man.

"Now, sweetie, why would I do that? You're just a _human_," he said, climbing up the stairs to where a frightened girl stood. Through her nerves, she stood her ground. She looked into the intruder's eyes and really got a good look at the angel.

He was tall, spoke in an accent and white-blond hair topped his head. He looked attractive, very attractive. "Got to admit, Cassie, they sure do get younger and younger."

"Balthazar, you're dead, how can this be?" Castiel breathed, pulling the other man into a bone-breaking hug.

"I thought you said we were hidden," Shannon directed towards Balthazar.

"I lied, and you're not supposed to know about that," Balthazar growled.

"I am connected to Cas' grace," she explained.

"Shannon," Castiel asked for her.

"Yeah," She replied, not taking her eyes off the angel.

"Where are your parents?" Balthazar

"They're out on a hunt," Shannon stated simply.

"It's late," Balthazar noticed.

"No, it's only 9:00, they'll be home soon, if we're leaving, we should leave now," Shannon clarified.

"Well, you're going to need supplies, so I suggest you run into that little room of yours and get a couple of things," Balthazar chimed to Shannon. As ordered, Shannon ran down the stairs into the room which they originated from.

"Balthazar, can you stay with us?" Castiel asked hopefully.

"Cassie, I can't, they'll find you." Balthazar apologized.

"Can you fly us to Sam and Dean?" Castiel requested. Shannon climbed up the stairs back to the men now occupy, carrying a backpack stuffed with items.

"Take my shoulders," Balthazar relent.

"Shannon, put your hand on his shoulder." Castiel instructed, as he put his own hand on the opposite side. She wearily put her hand upon his shoulder, though not easily, after stretching and stepping up a stair.

"Oh, Castiel, since when are you so bossy?" Balthazar teased.

"Since we're being hunted by angels," Castiel brushed off, obviously not getting the joke.

"Yes, _everyone_ is pretty pissed off at you," Balthazar reasoned, unfurling his wings.

"Makes sense," Castiel answered, looking around an empty motel room.

"Where are they?" Shannon asked, not bothered by the change of location.

"They will rent this room in about an hour," Balthazar retorted.

"Which state are we in?" Shannon piped up from one of the beds.

"Ohio," Castiel rasped automatically.

"Okay, so what do we do until then?"

"You wait, keep a low profile, go out to the Denny's two blocks over," Balthazar suggested.

"I'm _starving_," Castiel whined.

"We don't have any money," Shannon realized with sudden reality. Balthazar looked at Shannon and then to Castiel. He pulled out his bank card from one of his pockets and handed it over to Castiel.

"It has a couple million dollars, try to keep a low profile," Balthazar pleaded.

"Wow, how long has that thing been collecting?"

"Oh, ever since 1849,"

"Never mind that, how do we used this thing?"

"It's okay, I'll teach him how to use it," Shannon volunteered.

"I have to leave, remember, low profiles," Balthazar said quickly, before disappearing. Leaving the room eerily silent.

Breaking the silence, Castiel asked, "So what did you pack in there?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, tooth-brush, hair brush, clothes, 9 mill..." She trailed off.

"Wait, a 9 mill?" Cas asked, shocked of the answer.

"I'm a hunter's daughter, what do you expect? Rainbows and kittens?" She exploded.

"Well, it's just that you're what? Twelve? Thirteen?" Cas reasoned.

Shannon turned and mumbled, "So, let's go eat."

The duo exited the room, walking down to the manager's office for directions. When he finally did tell them, they were on his way to the diner. They walked in silence until they entered the Diner.

Entering through the doors , the waitress was sitting in the booth closest to the window.

"We're closed, Sweetie," the waitress mumbled, not looking up from counting her tips.

"What happened to twenty-four hours?'" Shannon asked, trying to sound younger and more needy. It worked. The waitress looked up and you can see the sorrow float across her face.

"Oh," she breathed, "we can make an exception."

"Thank you, miss," Shannon lifted her spirits to sound like a young child. The waitress motioned towards the booth against the wall.

"How did you do that?" Castiel hissed.

"What I've learned is that if you act sweet enough, you tend to get what you want," Shannon explained. Cas chuckled and followed the waitress.

Once they were seated, the waitress went out back and they heard talking. The tones getting louder and louder until they got quiet, deathly quiet. A few seconds passed until the waitress strolled out, carrying a notepad.

"I'm Liz, what can I get you?"

"I want the dinner special with cheese,"

"Same, please,"

"Drinks?"

"Whatever she's having,"

"Sprite?"

"Okay," Liz walked away from the table into the kitchen.

"She was flirting with you," Shannon said bluntly.

"Was not,"

"Ha, yeah, Cas, she was,"

"She was," Liz interrupted from behind Shannon.

"Hi," Castiel jumped.

"Mind if I sit?" She said as she sat down next to Castiel.

"So, what's your names?"

"I'm Shannon, that's C-my dad," She was going to say Castiel, but quickly changed to 'dad.' The waitress looked at Shannon then to Castiel, looking for any resemblance .

"Oh, I see it," she agreed, "so, where's your mother?"

"Divorced," Shannon lied easily.

"Please don't touch me there," Castiel gasped.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I'm right here, _dad._"

"Food's ready," Liz grumbled as she got up to go get the sandwiches.

"Where did she touch you?" Shannon demanded.

"You're too young to know," Cas growled.

"Oh come on, you drag me from my home at 9:00 at night and _transport_ me to Ohio, and the best part is, you ruined my house and I barely know you. I think I deserve the right to know," She ranted. Cas sunk deeper into the seat.

"She grabbed _me _me." Cas said, embarrassed.

"You're telling me she _wasn't_ flirting with you." Shannon laughed.

"Food's here," Cas changed the subject. The sandwich was okay, and they were happy to not find any poisons. With every last bite gone, Shannon took the plastic card and paid for the food.

Finally leaving the late night diner, they walked the two blocks back to the motel. Picking the lock into the same room Balthazar put us in. The click of the lock granted them access to the dark room.

Castiel flipped the switch and hid Shannon's backpack from any eyes. He was walking over to a bed when he clutched his stomach is horror.

"What?"

"I feel a large squeezing sensation in my stomach,"

"Oh, you only have to go to the bathroom," Shannon relaxed.

"I knew that," Castiel grumbled.

Shannon smiled, "Well, go!"

Castiel walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. She turned off the lights and went over to her backpack and pulled it out of the hiding place. Singing to herself, she rummaged through the backpack for some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

While singing, she was unaware that the door had swung open, allowing two guests to enter unknown...

* * *

**AN: Hm, Sam and Dean or Angels and Demons. Decisions, Decisions. Reviews are welcome. **


	5. Where Two Worlds Collide

**AN: I'm not good at doing make out scenes, just saying. Sooo.. Here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters with an exception to Shannon nor do I own Evanescence. **

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. They have driven from Georgia where there was a nest of Vampires reeking havoc on a small town. When they were called to see about a case about odd disappearances, they hopped into the Impala and drove nonstop to Columbus, Ohio.

Dean walked up to the manager and asked for a room with two queens. He was so tired, he didn't even fend off the comment about being gay. Dean turned towards the motel room the manager appointed him to.

When they got up to the door, they found it unlocked. Dean held a finger to his lips as a universal sign of, "Be quiet." He pulled his handgun from his jacket and entered the dark room silently. There was humming from the dark room followed by singing:

_"Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end."_

Sam and Dean walked over to the voice and put the gun to the back of their head. She stopped abruptly and stayed very still.

"What are you chanting? An Angel killing chant, gloating over your kills, huh?" Dean asked gruffly.

The mass spun around, kicking the gun out of the his hands and ran towards her. The intruder ducked under, then catching her foot between the legs.

Meanwhile, all Sam could do is turn the lights on. Once he saw the third person in the room, he could only stop. "Alright, that's enough, Dean," Sam's voice echoed throughout the motel room.

"Dean?" the girl gasped, "Dean Winchester?" Looking at the _girl_, he pulled out the demon blade and ran towards her. The girl threw punches, but never really hurting the hunter, until she decided to kick the blade from his hands, sending it sliding under one of the beds. Dean punched the girl in the nose. Blood rolled down her face, she stood up and wobbled.

Castiel slid into the room, "Let her go, Dean."

"Why should I? She was singing about killing angels!" Dean defended.

The girl piped up, "Um, if I may, it was Evanescence."

"Are you okay, Shannon?" Castiel asked.

"Wait, you _know _her?" Dean practically shouted.

"Yes, I fell through her house and she nursed me back to health,"

"Can I just talk to you outside?" Dean asked, looking at the girl, apparently named Shannon. The men stepped outside the door and shut the door.

"So…" Sam started.

"Well, I'm Shannon, I guess I forgot to introduce myself," referring to the whole Dean fiasco.

"Sam," introduced himself.

"I know, Cas talks about you guys a lot," Shannon confessed.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "He does?"

"Yeah," Shannon confirmed.

"When did this happen?"

"Oh, an hour ago?"

"And it doesn't bother you that a man fell through your roof?"

"If a man falls through my roof and two stories and managed to survive without a scratch, there is something going on," Shannon explained.

"Oh," Sam breathed, "so, do you know why Cas fell?"

"I do, but it's not my place to tell."

"Wait, he told you?"

"He talks in his sleep a lot."

Sam chuckled, pressing his ear to the door. Following suit, and granted the curiosity, Shannon pressed her ear to the wood.

Raised voices were heard from behind the closed-door. Dean's mostly, followed by Cas, then Dean again. Even in the tone, you could hear anger, sadness, and a little hint of love and protection. They both started to yell, then sudden and completely unexpected silence…

* * *

"You can't kill her, Dean," Cas said in his usual monotone.

Dean looked at Cas, "Wasn't planning to."

"Dean," Castiel tried.

"Okay, fine, I was gonna kill her! Why do you care about her so much? She shouldn't be here, she's a _kid_," Dean ranted.

"She has half of my grace, and if the angels find her like they found her grandmother, she's dead," Cas admitted.

"She has your _grace_? And how can she only have half, no, how can she even have your grace?"

Castiel took sudden interest in his shoes as he looked down, never meeting Dean's stared, "I, um, I fell from...heaven...and now the angels want my grace but they only got half of it."

"What the hell were you thinking, Cas?" Dean shouted.

"I did what I had to, Dean!" Castiel boomed back. Normally, Castiel was the mostly calm, quiet guy who kept to himself. This change in personality almost scared Dean.

"But why, Cas?" Dean croaked.

"I did it for you," Castiel whispered calmly, "all of it, for you."

Dean's eyes softened, "I'm nothing special, Cas. I mean, I drink too much, listen to the same music, and most of all, I'm _broken_."

"Not anymore broken than I am, Dean, I don't care that you've ripped apart souls in hell, I only care about how many people you've _saved_," Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, searching for any change. "I love you, Dean, you're the reason I fell from so high."

"Cas," Dean choked, he wasn't going to cry, not now. He took a step towards Cas and in under a second, he pressed his cool lips to his. They were surprisingly soft and his bottom lip was swollen and bleeding. The salty taste of his blood mixed with the sweetness of his tongue sent shivers crawling down Cas' back. Cas moaned in pleasure and Dean's hands moved to Cas' hips and snaked around to his lower back.

The door opened behind then and Sam stepped out. Pulling apart quickly, Dean turned to look at his little brother. "I-uh-I'll just-" Sam stumbled

"Sam, I can explain," Dean blurted.

"No, you don't have to, I just want to say…" Sam trailed, "it's about damn time!"

Dean's expression went from embarrassed to angry in a flash, "You knew?"

"Even _I _knew," Shannon laughed at the tension.

"Well, we should call it a night, we'll talk about it in the morning," Cas reasoned.

"Yeah, we'll go back to the diner for breakfast," Shannon teased, thinking back to earlier in the night. The small group assembled in the front of the room all went inside and split the beds up evenly. Dean and Castiel got one queen-sized, Sam got the other bed, and Shannon got the couch…

* * *

**AN: *Hawkward* The song was "Whisper" by Evanescence. **

**((Help Wanted: In need of ConCrit))**

**Thanks**


	6. Holy Water With a Twist of Sea Salt

**AN: I was having Writer's Block this week so my friend helped me out (she proof-read and gave me ideas) She doesn't have a FanFic account so I can't give credit.**

**So this chapter, we have a very... ****_surprising_**** guest. I kinda gave him feelings so please don't shoot me ;)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't think I will own Supernatural and the recognizable characters... _**

* * *

_Standing alone of the beach, watching the waves crash to the surface, there was a girl standing on the edge of the water. If she really wanted to touch the water, all she had to do was take down the mental barrier protecting her from the water. It was her dream world, wasn't it? She could do whatever she wanted. Her hair as blowing in every which way, causing a swirl of brown like a crown above her head. Her toes burrowing deeper into the rocky shore, the sun warmed her back. The girl turned to greet the visitor, "Didn't think you would return, I kind of told you off last time." _

_"Shannon, I've had worst, you know, being an angel and all," the visitor deadpanned. Every since the star fell, she has had the oddest dreams. She's has been remembering them for one thing, and the man that shows up everywhere. He claimed to be an angel last time I saw him, I yelled at him to fuck off and there was no such thing as angels. Over the times, however, she has grown to like the angel, though he was nameless since the day he first popped into her dream. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she kind of liked the supposed angel, so to speak. He reminded her of her absent father, or rather wished. _

_"Well, I believe you know, and you shouldn't be here," Shannon looked at the angel. His hair was tousled from the wind, his suit was neat and ironed, and most of all his eyes. His eyes didn't quite fit his face, he looked young, at least twenty-five at the greatest. Though his eyes that has seen more death and despair than anyone would have dared to count._

_"We need you, you know, more than anyone will truly understand," he said, receiving silence in return, "where are we?" the angel asked. _

_"Long Sands beach, its part of York Beach. My dad, before he started leaving home for months at a time, he would bring me here year round. Some of my best memories were made here," Shannon explained._

_"Do you know what bothers me? You took less time to convince than most people," the angel informed. The look in his eyes were glittering with what? Happiness? Pride? _

_Shannon looked shocked, "Most people? You've told other people?" _

_"There were many people who were asked to do God's work," the angel looked sadly at Shannon, "all have failed, and I'm sorry, but they have died because of it."_

_"Because of what?" Shannon demanded quietly._

_The angel's face went pale, "The prophecy, it must be completed." The silence hung in the air when Shannon turned her head back out to sea. _

_"Who are you?" Shannon asked after standing in silence for far too long. _

_"I cannot tell you yet," the angel replied._

_"Then when can you?" Shannon shouted, disturbing the peace._

_"When you agree," the angel said calmly._

_"Agree to what? The stupid prophecy? To do 'God's work', and most definitely be killed?" Shannon shouted angrily._

_"Only you can stop the rogue angel from destroying paradise, angels have tried but all have failed. Only you can stop the world from dying," the angel pleaded. _

_Shannon collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands like a child, "What I don't get is why me? Why do I have to have the fucked up life, I want to be normal for a change!" The angel put a hand to her shoulder and a warm fuzz filled her insides. Shannon calmed down enough to stand upright, wiping away stray tear from her cheeks and looked at the angel. _

_"It has to be you, you were born on the first Friday of April, good Friday. You can kill the rogue angel and save paradise," the angel said solemnly._

_"Who is this 'rogue' angel?" _

_The angel looked sad, like he was close to this other angel, "His name is Castiel, angel of Thursday, or at least he was before he fell."_

_"I can't, I just can't, I'm too close to this," Shannon sobbed again, "I don't even know who you are."_

_"My name is Uriel, I am the angel of Salvation and the angel of Friday. I protect those who are born on Fridays, and you, Shannon, was born on the first Friday of the month, Good Friday. You will be the one to kill Castiel, I'm sorry, but you have to," Uriel explained._

_"Uriel, like the Archangel?"_

_"The one and only."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"You wait, we will come to you when the time is right, but for now, you have to swear your alliance with heaven. You just have to repeat after me…" Uriel launched into a series of 'I promises' and 'I solemnly swears'. _

_"Now I just wait?" _

_"Now you just wait," Uriel confirms. Shannon looks into the vastness of the openness across the ocean, seeing only gray. The sun shines on her back as she looks to where Uriel stands, only to find the angel has vanished into thin air… _

**Uriel**

Uriel strode into the throne room, obvious happiness on his face, _"_It is done."

"She swore her alliance with heaven?" Jophiel asked.

"Yes, Brother," Uriel answered.

"I knew I can count on you, Brother," Raguel congratulated.

"What is wrong?" Chamuel asked.

"It's nothing," Uriel's mood turned.

"Do not lie, Uriel, it is a sin," Jophiel tisked.

"I do not want to kill the girl, she is too young," Uriel

"We did not bring you back and gave you a new vessel for nothing," Michael reminded.

"Is that the only reason?" Raphael asked.

"I like her, she is pure, unlike all the others." Uriel added.

"Yes, she is righteous, but she is with the Winchesters and Castiel, she will lead us there and kill the rogue angel," Michael confirmed.

Uriel looked in the eyes of his brothers. They were all correct, it's just something about her that seems… off. Like she is destined for something more.

"You are welcome to join us in looking for the girl, Brother," Chamuel invited.

"No, with permission, I would like to walk the earth," Uriel asked.

"You have our blessing," Michael approved. Uriel turned on his heels and walked out of the glittering throne room, once in the commons, he had a split path. One led to the road to Earth while the other led to Balthazar. Yes, he would know where the Winchesters are, how else could Castiel and Shannon move from one state to the other in less than a second…

**Shannon**

Shannon bolted upright from the couch with a gasp. Looking around the room, she noticed that Dean had a protective arm thrown around Cas and his head was tucked under Dean's chin. It is actually kind of sweet how they looked so at peace. She was thrown into a memory.

_A black Chevy rolled up to a secluded house in the woods. The chimney was spitting smoke, but not just any smoke; _black_ smoke, and it's going _inside_. As a man jumped out of the truck, the black smoke stopped. Running up the stairs to the door, the man kicked the door in. _

_The house was clean and warm, like any house should be. There were screams drifting from a room, like someone is dying. He shuddered at the thought and ran for the room. _

_Upon his enter into the threshold, he saw a woman and two children, a boy and a girl. The girl looked no more than ten while the boy at least fifteen. He didn't want to dwell on the fact that one of these people were possessed by a demon, but he knew, he always knew. Taking out the holy water, he splashed the owners of the house. First the mother, then the boy. None of them reacted like a demon, only annoyance. That left the girl. He carefully splashed the water on her and she writhed in pain, her skin sizzling. "Oh shit, she's the demon," the hunter said ruefully. _

_"Very good, it took you long enough," the demon cooed._

_Looking person to person, the boy stepped towards the hunter, "What are you talking about, a demon?"_

_"The girl is possessed," the hunter dismissed easily._

_"Shannon, her name is Shannon," mother sobbed. The demon looked at the hunter, her head tilted in mischief. She launched towards the mother, catching her throat. She was strangling her, killing the mother of the kid. The mother struggled on the floor under her daughter, but no use. Her new superhuman strength didn't allow the escape. The mother gave up and went deathly still, dead. _

_The demon stood up and looked evilly at the boy. She jumped towards _

Who then collapsed in a heap at her feet. Looking at the demon, she had a knife with a coat of blood on the blade. A look of horror flashed across the girl's face, "Please help me."

_The hunter looked into the girl's eyes- Shannon's eyes- and saw the truth. The girl was stronger than the demon and actually fought to regain control. He started the chant, damning the evil bitch. The black smoke forced its way up Shannon's throat and out. "Who are you, and what was that?" the girl panicked. She looked around to her family laying dead on the floor and broke down into tears. _

_"I'm sorry about what you've been forced to do, I really am. My wife was killed by a demon," the hunter apologized. _

_Shannon wiped away a stray tear and looked at the stranger, "But who are you?" _

_"My name is John Winchester, and you need to come with me…"_

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I lied, there were two surprising guests. I put John in on a whim! **

**You think I should give Uriel and Shannon a spin off? That would be fun...**

**Reviews are like hugs to me! **


	7. What The Winchesters Never Knew

**Fixed the last chapter, nothing major, just Shannon's age. Apparently my mind wanted this chapter is just some background information on the little girl who Castiel, and now the Winchesters, put their life in their hands… **

**Ha ha, okay: I still don't own Supernatural, not yet.**

* * *

Shannon hasn't thought about the mysterious John Winchester since she was nine. Truth be told, she hated the hunter. Why did he kill her before she killed her own mother and her big brother. They were all she had in the world.

_/Flashbacks/_

Four years before _it _kill- no _that_ night-happened, her dad went to Iraq and never came back, leaving a mother of an eleven and a five year old to cope with the loss. Every night for two tears, they waited by the phone, waiting for they're daddy to call say how much he was sorry for scaring them.

Almost into their third year of waiting, they knew deep down there wasn't going to be a call.

Flashing forward to that night, John Winchester asked her to come with him. To where? She didn't know. Part of her wanted to sob uncontrollably until the police came to help her, the other part knew that they would arrest her for murder. Who would believe a girl who supposedly killed her family, then blame it on a demon? So naturally, she followed John Winchester into the 1967 Chevy Impala. I mean after all, he got the demon out of her.

/**/**/

John Winchester wasn't accustomed to a girl. He has two sons who grew up in the life. He hated to pull the girl from her norm, but he had to. Sudden realization dawned on him. _But what would he do with her? _ Sam is in college and Dean thinks he's missing or dead. _The Harvelles can help. _He put the car into drive and sped off towards the roadhouse.

The driving was non stop for about half of a week. Upon arrival, Ellen was still angry and sad over her husband's death, but she agreed to take the girl in. Jo took a shine to her, like a sister. _Well, I guess they are now_.

"I want you to stay with the Harvelles, they will take care of you," John explained, "they will keep you safe for only a little while, I'm sorry but they are still going to look for you." _You're going to be very valuable to the demons, _he wanted to add.

"John, I will take care of her, but for her, not for you," Ellen fought.

"That's all I care about, Ellen, and I am sorry, you know."

"I don't need your pity." And with that, she stalked back into the roadhouse with Jo and Shannon in tow.

/**/**/

Shannon had liked Jo since John had first dropped her off. She learned that Jo's father had been killed by another supernatural being. Jo understood the loss she felt and gave her space to adjust. When she finally came out of her shell after her family's death, it was fall of 2006, she was eight and a half exactly. She was more happy and she started helping out around the roadhouse. It was fun for her to interact with some of the travelers.

She was in the middle of cleaning one of the tables before the roadhouse when Jo came up behind me.

"Code 3-A, go, Shannon," Jo whispered close to her ear. She put the sponge back into the bucket and crept into the closet nearest the back door.

They have a system when there were intruders, they call a code and Shannon hides in waiting with 9-1-1 already dialed. It works out. Long ago, about the second time code 3-A was called, she carved a small eye hole so she can see what was going on.

She put her eye up to the hole and saw Jo with the shot-gun, hiding on the other side of the room. Slowing her breathing, she can see a black Impala. _John's car?_ She can see a man, who is_ not_ John, step out an approach the door with a taller, younger looking man.

"Hello?" the shorter one called. He picked the lock and walked inside. She saw the guns and gripped her hunting knife tighter. The smaller one waved the taller one into the kitchen. _No,_ _Ellen's in there! _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jo creep up behind the first man, sticking the barrel into his lower back. "Please tell me that's a rifle."

In response, Jo cocked the gun, "No, I'm just happy to see you. Don't move."

"Not moving, copy that, miss. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do…" he grabbed the rifle and pointed the gun at Jo, "that." Shannon, who was still in the closet, was going to press send on the phone when Jo punches the man in the face and takes the rifle back.

The man clutched his nose and call, "Sam! Need your help in here, I can't see, I can't even see." The back door swings open, with the man named Sam being pushed into the rom by Ellen.

"Sorry, Dean, I'm a little tied up," referring to Ellen with the gun on his head.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen asked and the men nodded yes. "Son of a bitch."

"Mom, you know these guys?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys," she laughed, but giving Shannon the, 'do not come out yet,' signal. They kept talking, about what? Shannon will never find out.

She was too busy wondering about the mysterious John Winchester who had whisked her away from her life and dragged her to the Harvelles' saloon. Had her "hero" done this before and considered them as his "sons?" Highly unlikely, but possible. Looking back into the peep-hole, she could hear the older one- Dean?- explain that their father died by the, "same demon that killed their mom." _John's dead? No, it can't be!_

Even if Shannon hated John for letting her kill her family, he still pulled her out of danger, or pulled the danger out of her. Lost in all the confusion, Shannon curled up in a ball, clutching the knife close to her chest and fell asleep under the to-go coffee cups.

/**/**/

"Shannon, you remember the code 3-A we had a couple of weeks ago?" Jo asked one day after closing.

"Yeah, the one where mom found me asleep under the shelves?" Shannon joked, she had called Ellen her mother because that's exactly what she was to her. A mother that filled the hole in her heart left by her first mother.

"Yeah, that one, they were hunters, and I think I want to become a hunter as well," Jo admitted.

Shannon looked at her older sister figure, "Jo, ever since I arrived here, you have taken care of me and other passer-byes. You go out if your way to make people happy, and honestly, it's your turn to do what you want to do." Shannon was always so smart, beyond her years because of all the things she had seen since she was seven. But deep down in her heart, though selfish, she knew that she wasn't ready to lose anyone else.

"Thank you Shannon, but what would I tell mom?"

"Tell her, you need a break away from home, tell her you want to go to Vegas."

Jo came back after about a week only to leave again after a couple weeks after.

/**/**/

"Hey Shannon, can you help me bring in more pretzels?" Ellen's voice rang in the crowded bar, "Ash is busy on the phone."

"Yeah, okay, I'm coming," Shannon looked up from cleaning the table. She threw the cloth in the bucket and walked out the back door behind Ellen.

The shed was small, but just large enough to house stored items, and if you pull out enough of the right boxes, you will find a small arsenal of weapons.

The pretzels are located behind the coffee cups and next to the french fry baskets. '_If we get the last two boxes of the pretzels, that would be enough to last us to the next shipment next month'_ Shannon thought strategically. She reached as far as her eight-year-old body can reach.

Ellen laughed and slid the box to her level, "Here you go, kiddo." Shannon turned just in time to see an explosion and flames erupt from the roadhouse.

Shannon started to run to the roadhouse, only to be caught by a brute force, "NO! ELLEN, HELP! NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"You can't go in there, Shannon, they're all… _dead_," Ellen pulled Shannon into a motherly hug, oh god has she missed those, "we have to go, _now_."

Once they were safely in the car, they drove across the country to the other side, straight to Maine…

* * *

**AN: I love writing with the Harvelles, why did they have to die. Anyways, I think the next chapter I'll put in the present.**

**Reviews are puppies and rainbows **


	8. Some Angels Are Just Plain Mean

**AN: Sorry about the wait, I have been so busy with school even though we're out, it's still running my life plus Christmas that just passed and... well, you see my point.**

**Well, Brining back some characters that should, in my opinion, stay dead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural... ****_yet_**

* * *

Shannon looked around the room. It has been five years since she saw Ellen and Jo. Three since she found out that they both had died the same way Ash did. Standing up from her place on the couch, she walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Of all the people in the world, the one to save it would be a small girl who doesn't have a family anymore. Bouncing around from one to the other after they all mysteriously died on a hunt. She tried not to get close, but it's still hard to see someone with their eyes burned out of their heads.

Shannon pulled a shirt over her head and ran her fingers through her unruly hair. Looking in the mirror, bags formed under her eyes from countless nights without proper sleep. She had a tough time telling which is real and what is not. Angels, demon, vampires, wendigos, all stuff of legend, right? Nope, this is her life, running away from her past and fighting of her future.

Pounding on the wall pulled her from her stupor. Opening the door, Castiel and Dean had gotten up and started to put shirts on.

Stepping out, she looked at the newly awoken man with a very unhappy aura around him. Looking at Dean, he had a silly grin and Castiel had a small smirk. _Men. _Shannon thought. She double-checked her necklace, making sure it's still in place.

"So," Cas' voice rang out, "breakfast?"

"I'm cool with that," Sam answered, still a little pissed at something, what Shannon would probably never know about.

"The only diner around is the Denny's two blocks away," Shannon informed, giving a quick side glance to Castiel, whose face flushed ever so slightly.

Dean looked at Shannon, then to Cas, "Food's food, now let's go." He shrugged on his coat and walked out to the Impala.

"Shot gun!" Sam called.

"Nope, Cas gets shot-gun," Dean pushed Sam out oft his way.

"Aw, it's okay, Sam, I don't bite too hard," Shannon giggled. The new and improved Team Free Will packed into the car and drove the two blocks to Denny's where Liz, the waitress from last night, was very happy to see Castiel again.

"Hey, you're back," Liz said, looking at Castiel with her eyes going black.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, pulling out Ruby's knife. Stepping forward, he plunged the knife deep into her chest. Screams filled the room as he pulled the blade out and commotion gave the perfect opportunity for their escape, running to the back. They all stepped into a hallway and continued to walk out the back door. Sirens sounded in the distance as they step into the alley.

Columbus was alive with activity. Walking in silence, they came back to the Impala in the parking lot. The CPD, CSU, FBI, CIA, CSA, the whole alphabet are there. Some were talking to witnesses, others were taping up the crime scene.

"I'm Agent Reilly, can I ask you a couple of questions?" one of the particularly 'pudgy' FBI agent asked from behind them. A nervous glance was cast between Sam and Dean.

"Sure, why not, it's not like we have anything to hide," Castiel laughed out some of the stress.

"Did you see what happened?" the Reilly pressed one.

Sam looked at the agent in surprise, "No sir, we were trying to clean up my _daughter_ over here, she had an accident with the ketchup." Agent Reilly looked at Shannon for confirmation.

"The bottle was open and I tossed it around in my hands a little," Shannon lied a little too easily for Dean's liking. She even pulled her jacket closer to her to signify where the stain was.

"Okay, here's my card if you remember anything important," he said, handing over a business card. The four of the continued to the Impala. All cramming into the car again, they drove the two blocks back to the motel room.

_'It's amazing how fast someone can pack up when the FBI would most-likely arresting us in less than five minu-' _Dean thought frantically when the door was kicked in._ 'Shit no no no no, there's a kid involved now.' _

"Sam and Dean Winchester, you're under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth King and the kidnapping of Shannon Childress and James Novak," A burly FBI agent stated while a few uniformed officers slapped the handcuffs on Sam and Dean and escorted Shannon and Castiel to he waiting ambulance. A couple of seconds later, Sam and Dean were dragged into the cop cars with reporters and their cameras in the brothers' faces.

"We have to do something," Shannon whispered to Castiel quietly.

"We will, for now, pretend that they actually kidnapped you," Castiel whispered back. Looking at the paramedic who had just gave Shannon a shock blanket.

"Are you sure? That could only make things worst."

Castiel looked into Shannon's eyes, "You just have to trust me, I want them back just as much as you do, possibly more." She couldn't bet to think about Uriel. He said the rogue angel, does that mean he has no problem killing to get what he wants?

"Hi, Shannon, I'm Mallory," a woman with a round face said soothingly to Shannon, "I'm from child services, do you know what that is?"

Taking Castiel's instructions, she looked at Mallory in mock fright, "Y-yeah, I know who they are."

"Good, if you come this way-"

"I wanna go with him," Shannon played, pointing to Castiel.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"He-protected- me and I don't want to leave him." _It wasn't a complete lie. _

"I'll see what I can do," she gave me a fake smile and walked over to the chief.

Soon after, they were packed up into the ambulance and driven down to the station for further questioning.

* * *

Inside the motel room, Dean was embarrassed to say that he was man-handled by a woman half his sized. Even if he let her win because, frankly, he can't hit a lady. Looking over at Sam, he looked uncomfortable in the presence of so many law-enforcement officers.

"You have the right to remain silence…" a uni started to read off their rights, "do you wave these rights?" Dean nodded and was pushed to the cars.

He can see Cas and Shannon sitting in the back of an ambulance. When Cas looked up, their eyes met, and for a second, Dean's heart stopped. From the distance, he can see the devious look in his eyes, like he's ready to do something, then he winked. "Sly son of a bitch," Dean whispered under his breath, hoping that no one heard.

Sam and Dean were stuffed into separate squad cars and driven to the station with less fuss, considering you're talking about the Winchester boys. A little push here and there, but nothing too major.

The ride, however, consisted of one-sided conversations courtesy of the cops driving. "You know, you guys are pretty sick, kidnapping a little girl AND a man who believes he's an angel," one of the cops stated coldly. The ride went downhill from there.

Finally arriving to the station, they were thrown into separate cells on either side of the room. "Hey, Sammy," Dean hissed.

Sam looked up from his hands, "What?"

"Do the cops seem a little strange to you?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Sam answered, "what do you think?"

"Demons?" Dean suggested. A laugh interrupted their planning.

"Worst, _angels_," the new person in the room spoke.

"Meh, they're all dicks," Dean reasoned.

"Oh, shut up, Winchester." Upon further inspection of the angel, the brothers figured out only one person that would hate them as much as one person: Zachariah.

"I thought you were dead, _Zachariah_," Sam remarked.

"I was; now I'm not. It's simple, you see, we were given instructions to kill the rogue angel and anyone who is associated. For your poor simple brains, it basically means that all the angels that hated you, are very much live and kicking. courtesy of Michael himself," Zachariah explained. "All alive and wanting to rip your throats out. Anna, Uriel, Balthazar… _everyone._"

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam asked.

Zachariah's eyes brightened dangerously, "Because I get the pleasure of ripping your still beat hearts out of your chest!"

"What are you going to do to Cas?" Dean pushed for more information.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll kill little lover boy as well! But first, you're gonna suffer through the trial." The sound of flutter wings marked the departure of the angel.

"Fucking asshole!" Dean shouted. Dean knew that Castiel didn't stand a chance against some seriously pissed off detainees.

* * *

"Psst, Cas, wake up," Shannon whispered over to Cas, who had fallen asleep slumped against the wall.

"Mmm?" Cas groan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We have to get outta here."

"We will, as soon as we're allowed to leave this room."

"Well, do you have a plan?"

"Of course I do, she should be arriving any minute now."

Just then, the door opened revealing a woman and another girl, not much older that Shannon herself.

"Claire, Amelia," Castiel acknowledged the visitors.

"Castiel, what the hell happened? Why did you call us?" Amelia demanded.

"Sam and Dean were arrested, apparently, the police believe they kidnapped Shannon and I."

"Who's Shannon?" Claire spoke up.

"I'm right here, hello," Shannon gave a small wave and offered a smile.

Castiel turned to Amelia, looking straight into her eyes, "Amelia, I would hate to ask you, but we need your help…"

* * *

**AN: Again, sorry for the delay... Concrit is always welcomed!**


	9. What Happens In Ohio, Stays In Ohio

**AN: Sorry about he wait. This is sort of the Climax, I guess you can call it that.**

**A lot of new characters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural...**

* * *

It was late, judging from the amount of sunlight coming through the window, or lack thereof. Shannon jolted awake from the head splitting pain exploding behind her eyes. Biting back the scream raising in her throat, she focussed on the voices whispering to her:

_"Where are they, Balthazar?" _a strangely familiar voice echoed throughout her head. It's so familiar, but she can't place where she has heard it.

_"I don't know, last time I saw Castiel, he stabbed me in the back… literally," _an accented voice echoed through Shannon's head.

_"That's a lie, Balthazar, and you know it," _Seriously, where has she hear this voice before. It's a voice only she had heard in her dreams. Wait, Dreams. Uriel?

_"Come on, Uriel, Castiel killed me the last time I saw him, why would I help anyone if there isn't something for me?" _The pain was growing with every passing minute. Before it didn't happen, then what is happening now?

_"He killed me as well, but I don't want to hurt Shan- the girl, she is my… friend." _

_"Friend, Uriel? Have you actually grown feelings?"_

_"She's different! Her soul is pure and she accepts everyone who is different."_

_"Last time I saw you, you told me you hated Earth and its inhabitants. What happened? Did Michael screw up the resurrection… again?"_

_"Please, Balthazar, I need to warn them!"_

_"Do you understand that a lot of the angels want to kill them? He's public enemy number one, Uriel. If I tell you, then they can- no, they will- follow you."_

_"She needs protecting; human or not." _The pain was excruciatingly growing in magnitude. So much so that a gurgled scream erupted from her mouth as she tried to listen, just for one more second. She needed to find out if they needed to take action. Of course, nothing goes the way anyone wants it to.

Castiel's eyes flew open at the sound of Shannon's yelp. Since they were required to stay, just I case of emergencies, but mostly for protection. The sound was of pain, and he knew exactly what was happening. Why she was in so much pain puzzled the man. "What did you hear?"

"What did you do in Heaven that made a lot of angels pissed off at you?"

"I screwed up, I rebelled and I fell."

Shannon thought hard, "Umm there were two angels. One was looking for you and the other refused to tell your location."

"Names, do you have names?" he asked urgently.

"Balthazar and…" Shannon trailed off, not sure if she could tell him.

"Who was the other one?"

"Uriel," Shannon looked down at her hands, he was, after all, her imaginary angel.

"What did he say? Please tell me."

"He kept saying that he had to warn you of something, he didn't say what, but from the tone in his voice, I could tell it was something huge."

"Did Balthazar tell him where we are?"

"Yes, he did," a new voice rang through the darken room.

"Uriel?" Shannon asked hopefully.

Uriel bowed his head, "Shannon."

"You know him?" Castiel yelled.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do know him and if he wants to warn us let him!" Shannon shouted back.

"I doubt he would tell the truth," Castiel mumbled.

She looked at Castiel in sadness, "What makes you say that?"

"Because," Castiel's voice cracked, "he was my brother, I trusted him, and he tried to kill me _and_ Dean."

"Is it true?" Shannon asked Uriel, "Well is it?"

Uriel dropped his gaze to the floor, "Yes, I tried to rebel and he stopped me."

"And now Castiel rebelled and you're trying to stop him?"

"Now I've come to warn him."

Castiel couldn't help but to sake, "Of what?"

"Michael has resurrected angels, but not just any angels, the ones that _might _want to kill you. I'm talking about Balthazar, Rachel, Raphael, Zachariah, and_ me_," Uriel explained, "you're the rogue angel and Shannon's the one to save you."

"But you told me I would have to …kill him," Shannon said.

"The prophecy says, _'The rogue angel will fall and take heaven with him. Only the child born on the day He has risen would protect heaven and save the fallen'_, that's you and Castiel, Shannon."

"But you said save, that doesn't mean I have to kill him!" she exclaimed.

"While I appreciate your valiant efforts, the only way to actually _save _a fallen angel is to either become angel again or die, and I don't want to be an angel anymore," Castiel spoke to Shannon.

Shannon was about to say something else when Clare bursts into the room, "Okay, our plan is set," she said, handing something on a chain to Shannon, "the holding cells are down the hall on the right, Shannon and I will distract the CPS worker and you guys- who's that?" she asked when she noticed Uriel in the room.

"That is not of import, we should go,_ now,_" Castiel said, urgency dripping from his tone. They all piled out of the room, Uriel and Castiel strode casually down to the cells while Shannon and Claire walked over to Mallory.

"Hey, Mallory," Shannon said, extra sweetness direct to her.

"Hell, Shannon, who's this?"

"My cousin… Heidi," Shannon lied.

"Oh, really, well she is the spitting image of Claire Novak. So tell me, Shannon, where is Amelia?" Mallory's eyes turned all black.

"Demon, _run_!" Claire whispered in her ear. The both turned to see all of the cops in the precinct standing in a circle around the two teenagers.

"_Christo_," Shannon shouted, receiving about twenty pairs of all-black eyes. _Demons._

"Well, you can't run now, so, wanna come with me?"

"Leave Claire and Amelia out of this, they have nothing to do with this!"

"Well, we do need a little leverage, so _no_," Mallory laughed with malice.

"But, the angels need me, you can take only me and leave them here, less people to take care of and who gives a rat's ass about the family of the vessel used by a rebelling angel?" Shannon tried to reason with the demons.

If Mallory was even partially convinced, she hid it well, "No, they don't, but we need Castiel."

"And I have something of his that he will need, something important," Shannon said in her fake dark tone.

Mallory was silent for a moment, then she turned to her associates, "Let the woman and the girl go."

Shannon spun around to Claire and pulling her into a hug. She slipped an envolope into her pocket and put her lips to Claire's ears, "Give this to him…"

* * *

Castiel and Uriel walked down the hallway in silence. When finally reaching the end, they notice the doorway was locked. Who would lock the door to a holding cell? "The door's locked," Castiel stated plainly, "there's someone else in there, do you know whom?"

"No, whoever is in there, he is hidden," Uriel held out his arm, "come on, I can fly us in there..."

* * *

"Dean," Sam called, "Dean!"

Dean stirred from his position on his cot, "Wha', Sam?"

"Get up," Sam commanded.

"Leav' me alone," Dean slurred.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You should listen to your brother," Zachariah sang, "after all, you are my botch tonight."

"Oh great, don't you just _love_ being an angel's toothpick?" Dean complained, now fully awake.

Zachariah snapped his fingers and the Winchesters were suddenly in chairs with their hands bound behind their backs, "Now, Dean, which tool should I use first on little Sammy, the rusty spoon or the sharp cleaver, you may choose." Sam gave Zachariah the ultimate bitch face for calling him Sammy.

"Don't you _dare _touch him, I swear to God, I will hunt you down and gank you myself. Slowly and painfully," Dean threatened.

"Now, now, Dean, pick the first tool, or I'll choose for you," he smiled maliciously, "What's that, Dean, you choose the cleaver? Okay!"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. He looked over at Sam with unshed tears in his eyes, "Sam." Zachariah strode over to Sam with the blade in his hands. He was just about to make the first cut when a flutter of wings announced another angel in the room. Make that one angel and a fallen angel. The fallen angel was, of course, Cas.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, brother," the new voice said. He rocketed forward with an angel blade in front of him. Zachariah side-stepped with the blade still in his hands. Zachariah jumped back and held the blade to Sam's throat.

"One step closer and little Sammy Winchester's blood would paint the floor," Sam flinched at Zachariah's words.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, struggling with the bonds around his wrists. As if on cue, there was a faint a flutter of wings and Balthazar appeared behind Zachariah. He plunged the blade deep into his back then pulling it out. A look of shock and surprise flashed across his face as the wound in his back over-flowed with a gold light.

Zachariah fell across the floor and Balthazar brought the knife down, this time through his heart. A white bright light escaped from his eyes and mouth and his grace glowed. A burst of grace it the room. Castiel, Sam and Dean cover their eyes as the angel exploded, leaving behind a body and a scorched wing pattern on the floor of the cell.

"Well, hello, I thought I might save your life today," Balthazar said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Balthazar, I cannot repay you enough," Castiel worked the bonds on Dean's wrists while Uriel moved for Sam's. When they were finally undone, his hands lingered on Dean. Once Dean was up, he pulled Cas into a hug and dropping a kiss into his hair.

"I see why you fell in the first place," Uriel interrupted.

Dean's hands dropped onto Cas's hips, loving the warmth from inside his trench coat, he turned his head to Uriel, "And who the hell are you?"

"He's Uriel, Dean." Castiel said, sending a longing glance to Dean.

"New vessel?" Sam shook from his place from the chair, "now can you, oh, I don't know, untie me?"

"Oh, right, sorry, Sammy," Dean untied his hands.

"Dean, I already told you, 'Sammy' is a chubby twelve year old."

"Whatever you say, _Sammy_," Dean teased.

"Alright, this is all dandy, but I think it's time to leave," Balthazar interrupted. The men in the room quickly exited the room as quickly as they can, not wanting to be caught wit a dead body in the room. They came out into the reception are and looked for the girls.

The room stunk of sulfur and every/one took notice to it. "Claire!" Castiel shouted, "Shannon!"

"They took her," Claire called from behind the desk. They walked around to look at her, a salt circle around her and her mother. They walked around to look at her.

Dean looked around the room, not a soul in sight- literally, "Who took her, what happened?"

"There were demons and they had my mother and she didn't let them take me," she sobbed into Castiel, "she saved my life."

"She has my grace, we have to find her," Castiel panicked slightly. Dean put his hand on his back for support

"She gave me this to give to you," Claire gave him the envelope, "she made me find a copy similar to a necklace."

Pulling out the note, he read aloud, _"I think you'd need this," _the necklace shimmered in the dimly lit room.

Dean looked at Castiel, "Smart girl, out it won't be long until they find out they have a fake..."

* * *

Shannon came to in an empty warehouse. Her hands were bound to the chair and a cloth covered her mouth and eyes.

"Oh, would you look at that, the one to protect heaven is awake," a familiar voice filled her ears, "oh, I guess we should let you see your killers."

There are hands that removed the blindfold, but they left the gag, "yu vunt gert awer wd ds!" Shannon tried saying through the cloth in her mouth.

"Did you mean, 'You won't get away with this'?" she sneered, "well, if you die here, who would protect heaven when it falls? Well, the answer is simple; nobody. If heaven falls, who would keep us from bringing as many souls to hell as we can? And anyways, we can destroy them ourselves now that we've got _both _halves of an angel's grace!"

Shannon eyes widened, pretending to be afraid. She knew she was bluffing, because she knows where the true other half of his grace is. She knows it's safe and Claire carried out their plan…

* * *

**AN: A couple more chapters, then I'll be done. **

**Please Review, I need to know what I'm doing wrong/right!**


	10. Torture, Lies, and Demons

**AN: I'm so so so very sorry it took so long to update! I've just been so distracted and busy with other pieces and schoolwork plus- Well, I guess you didn't ask for an excuse, but it matters to me. Well...**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke (he ruined my life by the way)**

* * *

Dean looked around the cabin of an old Toyota Tacoma they lifted from a parking lot. If they are going to find Shannon, they would first have to blend in with the crowd. The three men packed themselves into the pickup truck, with Sam in the back, he kicked the seat whenever they went over a pothole.  
"Why do I have to sit in the backseat?" Sam whined again for the five thousandth time.

"Uriel and Balthazar said they'll help us, but first we have to meet them," Dean answered moodily. Castiel put his hand on his knee as a gesture of comfort. Normally, Dean would slap his hand away and call him a chick, but he really didn't care. He needed the comforting presence of Castiel. They drove on for ten more minutes until they reached an empty barn. When they entered, Castiel went to work on the somuning. Dropping random ingredients and chanting in Enochian. When he dropped the match, the bowl fizzled into a brilliant flame.

"Balthazar, where's Uriel?" Castiel asked suddenly.

"Or hello, as people used to say," Balthazar cracked.

"C'mon, we don't have much time, it's been five and half hours and we still don't have any leads!" Dean almost shouted.  
Balthazar looked at Sam with a gleam in his eye, "Oh, Sam, that's where you're wrong. We caught wind of a cluster of demons not too far from where they took the girl. 42nd street, abandoned office building."  
"So we can go check it out!" Dean got excited. Though he would not admit it, he had actually admired the girl and her courage.

"But seriously, where is Uriel?" Sam asked.

"He's around here somewhere, he's looking for any other clues," Balthazar mumbled, "in fact, he's supposed to be here, you did somun him after all."

There was a soft flutter of wings and Balthazar disappeared. The trio turned with Dean muttering, "Freakin' angels."

Climbing back into the truck, they drove to the office building and entered stealthily through the back door. Armed with only the demon knife and enough holy water for all churches around the country, they crept into what would have been the lobby area.

Running into the first demon, Cas splashed holy water in its voice. His skin steamed and Dean jabbed the blade through its heart and let the body drop.

One down, about twenty to go.

"Stay together, we don't need anymore casualties," Dean rasped. They hugged the wall and moved to the stairs. They check all of the floor from the first floor to the fourteenth. When they reached the fifteenth, they found a huddle of demons. They looked almost… afraid? When they entered the room, the demons made no effort to stop them. As a group, the Winchesters and Castiel approached the huddle swiftly, looking down into the center.

There, sitting on the concrete was none other than Meg herself. "Hello there, Clarence."

"Meg, what the hell is going on?" Castiel snapped.

"Well, Clarence, I was gonna ask you the same question. Judging by the fact your all cozy with Dean Winchester and the fact you reek of human and you're not... Hmm what's the word? Well let's just say that you're definitely not an angel anymore," Meg deduced, but causing Castiel to toss an embarrassed look up to Dean, "So are you gonna tell me what happened or a you just gonna deny it like always? C'mon don't leave a girl hanging!"

"Now's not the time, Meg, last time I saw you, Crowley made you his bitch downstairs," Dean stepped up, "So I guess the question that should be asked is how you got out and managed to find brain dead demons on your way."

"Oh, them?" she motioned to the demons that were still sitting down in their original positions, "they're empty, the demons that were I side of them are somewhere getting this girl that apparently holds something valuable."

"Who do they have, where are they, and what is this valuable thing youre talking about?" Sam decided to enter the conversation.

"Easy they're, tiger, one question at a time," Meg turned to Sam, "I don't know anything, apparently I still can't be trusted, even though I'm the one who busted them out of that hellhole, no pun intended."

Castiel looked slightly disappointed, "Do you know how to find them?"

"Well I know that they would be in an abandoned building, secluded, and most likely a large place. Maybe a shipping yard or perhaps a warehouse?" she supplied.

"And do you think we should believe you, you are after all giving us information about one of your operations, your own species. So I have to ask," Sam paused for a moment, "why are you telling us all of this?"

Meg looked thoughtful for a moment, "They stuck me with the empty people, and I just need you to do something for me, kill them, they want to destroy everything."

'I gues that's what they meant by saving heaven,' Sam mentally noted to himself.

"Well this is a nice reunion but, we've got the whole of creation to save!" Dean clapped his hands, and pulling Castiel's hand out the door, "c'mon, Sam."

Dean pulled Cas' hand back to the Tacoma sitting in the parking lot of the office building, "Okay, new plan, we gotta find all of the abandoned buildings in the secluded part of the city, anywhere that might hold a shit load of demons in one room."

"There is an industry district on the other side of town," Castiel thought aloud. 'I swear that if we were alone in the car without Sam, I would take Cas in the backseat,' Dean thinks, his mind crowded with lust.

"Right," Sam pulls out his computer and typed away at the keyboard, "there are a total of 3 building that are under construction and empty,"

"Well, it's a start," Dean said as he pulled a U-turn, now heading downtown...

The darkness swirled around me. The pipes were dripping with condensation and the room was steadily getting hotter. About into sixth hour of being tied to a chair, Shannon tried her best to roll her shoulders against the restraints. She panicked when she heard the door swing open and tauntingly slow footsteps to the chair. A hand whip across my face, "You're going to tell me one more time," the hands were around my neck now, "where is the grace?"

The hands loosened, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Wrong answer."

A blade slid across her skin, leaving behind a streak of warm blood in the surface. Normally, a shallow cut wouldn't hurt as much as it did, but this was under special circumstances. The blade was wrapped in wire, sending a shock throughout her whole body.

Shannon shrieked in agony. The slice itself had turned black around the edges, "No, please, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That's bullshit, Shannon," the voice was close to my ear now, "and you know it."  
The blade pressed against Shannon's skin again, sending a burst of pain to her brain. A door in the distance burst open. There was a shuffle and muttered voices somewhere in the dark. A new body was in front of her, "Hello, darling, the name's Crowley."

"I would say it's nice to meet you but, you know, you tied me to a chair," Shannon responded coldly.

"Watch your attitude, girl," the voice lashed out, not with actions, but with words.

"You can go now," Crowley hinted. The voice, Mallory, grumbled. Her voice got farther and farther away until the door opened, then banged shut.

"Now, down to business," she could hear him turn and walk away a couple steps, then turning back, " such a pretty girl, too bad nobody would recognize your face when I'm through with you."

She couldn't help but to cringe as cold metal slip down her cheek.

"I'm only going to ask you once," Crowley's voice was close to her ear now, "Where is that damn angel?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I have your little friend. Remember Joanna Beth Harvelle? She's not as dead as you think."

"No, that's impossible, shes dead. Her and her mother!" Shannon's voice was a little too close to panic.

"Oh on the contrary, little Joanna, say hi to your little friend here."

Jo's voice filled the room, "Shannon, long time, no see."

"How the hell..." Shannon trailed off.

"Enough, Shannon, he's on our side, you can tell him," Jo cooed.

"Jo..."

"Go ahead, tell me," Crowley's tone had gone from needy to downright disparate.

"Okay, I will tell you only one thing," Shannon drew in a long and deep breath, "come closer."  
Crowley leaned in towards Shannon, waiting for a reply. She whispered something in his ear so quietly that even she had trouble hearing herself. When she was finished, Crowley's face contorted into a look of pure fury. He took what ever was in his hand and bashed it against her head.  
Shannon could feel the metal collide with her head. Her head hurt like a bitch and she felt so tired. Closing her eyes against the blindfold, she lost all thoughts and slipped in and out of consciousness...

* * *

**AN: I'm so close! I can almost see the end (Darn, I had fun too.)**

**And what's up with Jo you might wonder? Well, I don't know either. Sorry not sorry.**


	11. From One Nightmare To The Other

**AN: I refuse to let the story slip again! Two and a half weeks is a really long time. I don't like how I wrote Jo, I guess it's a side affect of resurrecting, huh?**

**You know the deal: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Kripke (though you ruin my life more and more) owns them.**

* * *

The last two warehouses were next to each other in the industrial district just outside of the city. Sam and Dean agreed to allow Castiel to tag along with them, though reluctantly. After all, was Dean really going to allow everyone he cares about walk into a warehouse guarded by demons who want them dead? Didn't think so.

"Maybe they moved Shannon somewhere else," Sam broke the silence first, "maybe we should go somewhere, get some food, maybe some sleep and pick this back up tomorrow."  
Dean slammed on the brakes, the car screeching to a stop on an old access road. He twisted in the seat to look at Sam in the back seat, giving him the greatest glare, "Where will that leave us? What? A former angel, a missing teenager, and angels on our asses 24/7? No, Sam, we have to keep fighting!"  
Silence met the car again as Dean kept driving down the road. It was Castiel's turn to break the silence, "You know he's right, we should call it a night and get some sleep."  
"Cas, no, we can't just leave her with the demons, we don't know what they're doing to her." Dean answered more tenderly. The truck turned into a lot with two buildings enclosed in a fence that stretched around the property.

"Which one do we go in first?" Castiel asked as he climbed out of the truck.

"I guess we're gonna battle it out," Dean looked at Sam, almost sending Sam a telepathic message.

They both raised their fists and sam chanted, "One. Two. Three!" Dean threw scissors and Sam threw rock, "Always with the scissors, Dean."

"Best two outta three," Dean bargained.  
Castiel gave him a look, "No time, come on, lead the way, Sam."  
Walking over to the fence, they scanned the perimeter. Dean was the first to speak, "Okay this is it, I mean who would guard the warehouse?"

"Is that a legitimate question?" Castiel asked, not looking away from the window.

"No, Cass, don't worry about it," Sam looked at Dean in a teasing way, "right, we should, um..." he trailed.

"Okay, it looks like the East door is the most heavily guarded, so we should probably go in through the West window," Sam suggested. Dean nodded in agreement and pulled the blade from his jacket and followed slipped through a hole in the fence with Castiel and Sam following suit.

The first couple demons went down with little fight. Once they made their way across the story, checking every room on their way.

Finally, after sneaking around for what seemed like hours, and many close calls, they came across a lock room. The door was begging to be opened. With the lock pick, Dean turned each of the (six?) locks, the door finally swung open...

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal," Crowley reached for yet another torture tool from the tray. Littered with deep cuts, that were not bleeding as much as they should be, all down her face, "you tell me where the necklace is and I'll stop all of this and you can go home."

"Go to hell," Shannon spat. The blindfold that was once covering her eyes had long since fallen to her neck. He took a random tool, a liquid, and splashed some down her neck. She screamed as the liquid burned and bubbled on her skin. She whimpered as the pain subsided to only a heavy tingle.

"Ah, the best discovery from human beings, acid," Crowley purred, but the hint of annoyance still hung in his voice. He dropped the bottle back on the tray and sifted through the assorted blades again.

"Why are you still protecting them, Shannon?" Jo spoke from next to Crowley, "they are the ones that killed me and my mother."

"All you gotta do is tell me where they are and the necklace and you can go free," Crowley tempted her.

Her answer was short and to the point, "Never."

"Fine, have it your way," He raised his arm and clutched in his fist was a small blade with a curved edge, almost like a butcher's knife. He was about to bring it down when the door swung open.

"Shannon?" a familiar voice called, "Jo?"

"Ah, would you look at that, it's the Winchesters and their little pet!" Crowley said with pure glee in his voice.

"Run, it's a t-trap!" Shannon choked her words out, coughing on her blood. A deafening blow came down on her face, shooting pain down the side of her face.

Gripping the bottle of holy water tighter, Sam looked down at Shannon. Her face was pleading with him, almost screaming at them to just run and leave. But he can't do that. She just a little girl, she needs help or else she'll die. And he knew Dean, but most of all Cas, feels the same way about her too.

"What's Jo doing here?"

"I needed Jo's assistance. I mean after all, she did raise Shannon with her mother."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, her family was killed by a demon and your father took her away and sent her to live with your precious Harvelles. I'm surprised they kept this a secret for so long. Kind of like protecting her from the dangers that trail you..."

"But why is Joanna here?" Castiel, daring to ask.

"I don't want to speak to you, you did screw me over once upon a time, remember?"

"Just answer the question!" Dean shouted, unconsciously inching slowly over to Cass.

"Well," Crowley began, "being the king of hell, I pulled quite a few strings. Heaven would do anything to get their hands on you three. Well, four."

"And you dragged her down here against her will?" Sam looked at Jo, who has been silent this whole time.

"Of course not, she agreed to come along with me!" Crowley looked at Jo. She nodded in agreement as Crowley looked at his wristwatch, "Oh, would you look at that, the angels are going to be here very soon. So, until then!"

Crowley snapped his fingers and he and Jo disappeared, leaving Shannon still tied in the chair. She let out a cry that she has held in.

Sam ran to her side and cut the bonds from her hands and feet. He gathered her battered body into his arms and held her as her sobs shook both of their bodies. She slowed her breathing and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Shannon," he soothed into her ear.

Castiel leaned closer to Dean, "Dean, we have to go before they arrive, you heard Crowley."

"Yeah, come on, we have to hide," Dean nudged Sam on the shoulder.

"That wouldn't be wise," A new voice spoke from behind them. They turned around to see the body of Adam Milligan.

"Michael?" Dean looked at the body of his half-brother.

"Yes, Dean, now step back, this is Heaven's business," he snapped his fingers and four burly looking angels appeared. Two grabbed Castiel while the other two struggled for Shannon, who was still in Sam's long arms.

When she was finally cleared from Sam, the five angels disappeared with the new cargo.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted at empty air, "come on, we gotta find them."

"Dean, we don't even know where to look! For all we know, they could be in heaven or hell, one hundred years ago!" Sam shouted back, hours of fatigue both catching up to them.

"You're right, Sammy, we need help."

"Couldn't agree more," Balthazar appeared before them.

"Freakin' Angels," Dean mumbled.

"So are you going to help us?" Sam asked.

Balthazar looked between the two, and in a sarcastic tone, "No, I think I'm just going to sit here dressed in a bikini singing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' while you two get yourself killed, yes I'm going to help you."

"Now that's great," Dean stated, "can we move on now?"

Balthazar looked down to his feet, "We have to ask Uriel exactly where they have taken them, but this is what I do know; They can't take them to Hell or Purgatory, obvious reasons, but Heaven, Heaven is too dangerous to bring two very much alive mortals. Their eyes would burn out and it takes a lot to get back out."

"Right, we got out," Sam pointed out.

Balthazar looked towards the general direction of the statement, "Because you were important and there was a more powerful force pushing you back."

"Okay enough with this crap," Dean interrupted, "where is Uriel?"

"He's with the rest of the Archangels with Castiel and Shannon." Balthazar looked annoyed.  
Sam looked up from his hands, "So how do we get him here?"  
"Figure it out," and with that, the sound of feathers filled the air as Balthazar left...

* * *

"You can't just pick me up and place me anywhere without my permission!"  
"Sure we can!" Michael said from the corner of the room, "you did swear your allegiance with Heaven!"  
"That still doesn't gi-"  
"Stop arguing," Michael cut her off, "this is going to take a while so why don't you sit down, have a soda, maybe some candy and relax! You look like you need it!"  
Michael left with the sound of wings. Shannon walked over to the table in the middle of the room. The walls are white with gold trim, there are statues and other items that line the room. The table itself was silver and there is a few bowls and plates in the center. One plate was stacked with candy bars, the other had assorted fruit. The bowls are filled with ice and embedded in the ice is soda. Most of all: root beer, Shannon's favorite.  
"What the hell...?" Shannon spoke to herself. She turned and limped to the couch. Throwing herself across the top, she stretched out and fell asleep, rather quickly, in the room, like there isn't a care in the world...

* * *

**AN: Eeek! Even I wasn't expecting that! Huff wow okay.**

**You know I kinda feel bad for Shannon; going from the Demons to the Angels so fast her head spun. I don't know which is worst...**

**Did you notice the similarities to that room that the angels took Dean to in 4x22. Yeah, i know, cheap shot.**

**Welp, Almost done, just a couple more chapters!**


	12. The Best in the Big Apple

**AN: Happy Superbowl! Well, this is just kinda a build up chapter for what is to come! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. (If I did, Destiel would've had a hot make-out scene in season 4 :D)**

* * *

Castiel looked around the cramped room. It has long since Michael's little angels, (he tried to see past that irony), had thrown him in this closet. He walked from one wall to the other again, only taking four and a half steps before turning again and walking in the other direction. His heart rate climbing with each second that passed, he stopped.

He noticed that the room was four walls, a floor, and roof, but most importantly, no door. The only means of escaping would either be death and risk being brought back, or I would have to ask one of my broth- angels, I caught myself.

He resumed his pacing, contemplating what he should do. He stopped in the midst of his thought track, If I'm here, where's Shannon? And most importantly, what will they do to her? he thought grimly. If I could find the door I can get out of here. Wait, there's someone behind me.

He spun quickly to meet a pair of dark eyes. Upon further inspection, he noticed that he knows who this is, deep down.

"Castiel," the woman spoke, his voice piercing through his bones.

Castiel thought for a second, then he gasped in sudden realization, "Anna?"

* * *

Shannon's head was on fire. Brain is boiling, and the sensation overwhelming.

_"The Winchesters, do you know where they are?_" A male voice asked his voice smooth, like honey.

_"No, Brother, they have hidden themselves from our view,"_ A woman, this time, answered.

_"Have you asked Castiel of their whereabouts?"_ The male dropped his tone, almost like in defeat.

There was a small pause,_ "I have, he still refuses to tell us."_

_"Well, we still have one more option. I doubt anyone will like it but we can still try,"_ The male replied thoughtfully.

"And what is that, Michael?" The woman asked in a tone that clearly stated boredom.

_"Think of the only thing we can use against him, the only thing we have at our disposal, Someone he truly care about," _Michael paused,_ "Anna, we use the girl."_

_"Michael, no, we can't, it's too dangerous,"_ The woman- Anna- said morosely.

_"Anna, don't make me kill you for disobeying. Again,"_ Michael threatened.

_"The city can't hold anymore chaos,"_ Anna retold, _"Death arrived, he's waiting."_

Michael raised his eyebrows, _"For Whom?"_

_"Not whom, for what, something big is coming, and I don't think New York can take anymore."_ Anna tried to talk him out of it.

Michael chuckled, _"Then prepare to blow it off the map..."_

* * *

Shannon stirred from her place on the couch. She bolted up and looked around the darkened room. Her eyes flew around the room and stopped on a shadow in the corner of the room, "Alright, what do you want?"

"I do not wish for anything. As you may know, I'm here to serve you," the shadow replied. The voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Who are?" she asked, demanding.

"Samandriel. My name's Samandriel, but you can call me Alfie."

"Alfie? That doesn't sound close to Samandriel," Shannon thought aloud, "how did you get your nickname?"

"My vessel's name is Alfie and the Winchesters named me th-"

"Wait wait wait wait, you know the Winchesters?"

"Everybody know who the Winchesters are, they averted the Apocalypse."

"Do you know where Castiel is being kept?"

"Castiel has fallen," Alfie's voice transformed into a smooth monotone response, almost like it was prerecorded.

"Yes, I know that, can you take a message to him?" Shannon asked hopefully.

His voice still tight, he replied, "He killed me, therefore, I'm not allowed to go near me."

Shannon took a step back. Castiel? A killer? Most importantly, how could a dead man- angel still kick around wherever he pleases?

Samandriel coughed, tearing Shannon away from her thoughts, "I'm sorry, the commands are too strong, believe me when I say that I do want to help you and Castiel, but I can't."

"If I write a note to the Winchesters, can you deliver it?"

Alfie's eyes dropped, "It's not that simple, I have to get passed my brothers, and I can't do that without killing them."

"Please, you don't have to stay just drop it off somewhere, I have to tell him something," Shannon pleaded. As a response, Samandriel pulled a pen and paper from his pocket and handed it over to Shannon.

She immediately went to the table and scribbled down a note...

* * *

"Dean," Sam shook his elder brother's shoulder, trying, but failing, to wake his brother. The sigils around the room glowed from through the window. "Dean."

"Whaddyawant, Sammy?" Dean slurred.

"There's someone outside, and they want in. Badly," Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," Dean pushed himself up, "we're just gonna have to let them in."

"Are you sure this is logical, it could be Crowley for all we know."

Dean swung his legs over the edge and walked to the window, "Let's find out if we die tonight."

"Dean," Sam tried, but his brother was already opening the door. In a blind second, Sam rushed out after him. The air was cool, but not cold, and the traffic was unexpectedly quiet. Sam caught up with Dean in a couple of steps. As they got closer to the person, they were shocked to see their very good, very _dead _friend standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Sam. Dean," Samandriel acknowledged.

"But you're dead," Sam blurted.

Samandriel looked at Sam in surprise, "I was, now I'm not. I can't stay long. We have Shannon a she wants me to give this to you." He handed Dean the balled up piece of paper.

Dean took the page, "Great, did she say..." The sound of a thousand feathers announced Samandriel's departure, "Freakin' angels."

"That's beside the point, what does the note say?"

"It says, and I quote, 'In a golden room, no exits, heard a conversation, Anna and Michael? Said they needed to find you. DO NOT COME. They want me to kill Castiel, I won't, I promise. Shannon.' Now I wish she told us where they are."

"Yeah but she said Anna and Michael want us dead. Again, I guess. What does the back say?"

"It's a gas station receipt in New York City, dated fifteen minutes ago."

"Why do angels need..." Dean looked at the items on the list, "two cases of root beer and a bunch of candy?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "You think it's a trap?"

"To hell with that, I'm going anyways," Dean slid into his baby with Sam hot on his heels. One the door was closed, they left their stuff in the room. After all, they are coming back, right...?

* * *

"Come on, it's your time to shine, sweetheart," a very fake voice sounded from behind Shannon.

"Well, isn't it my favorite feather-brain, Michael. Long time, no see, so what do I owe the pleasure?"

"As I said, it's your turn to fulfill your destiny."

"What if I don't want to?"

Michael smirked, "Let's just say, the last people who refused, well, they accidentally died."

"So you're threatening me? Real classy."

"You'd better watch your tone, little girl, or you'll regret it," Michael said darkly.

Shannon looked down at her feet, her sneakers still caked with salt and blood, "You can't make me kill anybody, especially not Castiel."

Michael flinched at her words, "Oh yeah, watch us." He snapped his fingers and an angel, a woman, appeared next to her.

"Rachel, take her to the battle ground," he waved his hand at Shannon. Rachel held onto Shannon's shoulder and unfurled her wings.

Shannon's body was pulled from all directions. Her skin was tingling and her stomach has dropped, filling her body with cold panic. When her feet finally hit solid ground, she stumbled slightly, but catching herself before falling over. She looked at Rachel in annoyance. Rachel took a syringe from her pocket and thrusted it into her arm, injecting her with a virus for all she sound of whooshing feathers announced Rachel's departure.

Standing alone in the middle of what would have been a busy road, she looked around, rubbing the injection site. One of the signs above a Deli read 'the best apple ham in the big apple.' So apparently, they dragged me to New York City.

She started to walk down the eerily empty street. Where is everyone? Maybe this is what they meant by blowing New York off the map.

She walked down 97th street in silence, glad that at least she was alive and that Castiel was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The punches stopped coming. His body was bruised and Castiel was pretty sure all of his ribs are broken. He looked at the current angel who was beating him in oblivion. His nose was definitely broken and the blood was pooling down his neck. His eyes were long since swollen shut, but not useless yet.

One last punch swung down, catching his jaw. His head swung sharply to the side. Now his jaw was definitely broken, "You've killed so many of our brothers, Castiel, you deserve punishment, Castiel."

Castiel was silent, not able to speak. A tear rolled down his cheek unexpectedly. He wiped it just as quickly.

"That's enough, brother," a new voice pierced the silence. Castiel turned his head, looking at the woman. Rachel? "You may go." The angel disappeared from walk forward and touched two fingers to his forehead.

His bones instantly healed and the pain dulled. He looked at Rachel in bemusement. HE tilted his head sideways, "Rachel, come to finish the job?"

"As much as I truly want to, Castiel, I cannot. You have to come with me," she frowned. Reaching forward, she pulled Castiel across several states in less than a second.

They arrived in New York City with minimal fuss, and just as before, Rachel disappeared into the air. He turned and saw Shannon standing down the empty road, waiting for something...

* * *

"Come on, Come on, baby, just a little faster!" Dean yelled as he sped down the highway.

"Relax, you just hit 95 miles per hour, and we're almost there," Sam spoke from the passenger's seat.

"For all we know they could be dead," Dean pressed the pedal farther.

Sam looked at his brother sympathetically, "Relax, they will be okay, I just know it..."

* * *

**AN: What's gonna happen? Hm.**

**And Sam, the understanding brother :) **


	13. Beautiful Lies and Ugly Truths

**AN: Wow that Hiatus was a really long. To be honest, I lost the feel to this fic a lot. It has come a long way and I stretched it a lot. Thank you for sticking with it for this long! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor Jell-O. But I wish I did, I would be crazy rich.**

* * *

For five minutes straight she was locked in her own body, buried in her own thoughts hidden by the panic coursing through her body. It was only when she noticed that she wasnʼt alone in her own body did she start fighting back. She willed her body to move to her own accord, so much so that beads of sweat beaded on her brow. Her efforts, however, were proven to be useful, with a small twitch of her right fingers. A small accomplishment, but deep down, so much so that even the entity residing in her mind couldnʼt even infiltrate her thoughts couldnʼt feel the pride welling up, for she knew that if you can move, even in the slightest, you can break through. With what, however, will remain a mystery, how will she break the spell she is cursed under?

ʻStruggle however long you wish, tiny human, you will never break meʼ an oddly familiar voice echoed through her head, ʻYou will carry out heavenʼs will and protect His creations, even beyond the angels.ʼ

Whatever courage died at her words, knowing that no matter how hard she may struggle, it will always come true. Her mind, however stayed on the topic of identifying the voice inside her head.

Jo.

Of course, how can she not know of her own sister that she has known after traumatic experiences. Last she heard of Jo, she was dead, died with Ellen because of the Winchesters. Ellen has warned the both of us of them, but all she said was that they were bad news. And for a while, Shannon believed her, anything that Ellen said was true in her eyes, until Jo started to put more and more trust into the them.

Shannon wanted to be like Jo so much, strong, independent, fearless, loved.

How can she do such a thing, unless...

Of course, how can she be so clueless, thatʼs not Jo. Sheʼs dead. Ellenʼs dead. Even now, she knows that she wouldnʼt go away from all of this alive.

45 minutes passed until she saw the figure at the other end of the avenue. He was running, the tail of his trench coat flying behind him, she immediately recognized the man. Castiel.

Part of Shannon wanted to run to him and leave the city with him, but reality hit and she knew that one of them would die, and she prayed to God, if there was one, that Castiel would be the one who walked away and started his life with Dean. They deserved a chance, and they all know it.

The angels, however, wouldnʼt be so forgiving.

As Castiel approached, she wanted to scream at him to go away and leave, but she found that her body wasnʼt herʼs to control anymore. No, it was under the fake-Joʼs. ****

Gasping for air, Castiel looked at Shannon with suspicion. Her body turned and her eyes were blazing an inhumanly cobalt blue. "Hello, Castiel."

His eyes widened, "Who are you?"

ʻShannonʼ flashed an evil grin, "Now whereʼs the fun in that?"

"Please, I donʼt want to fight anymore, just let her go, you can take me," Castiel pleaded, "Please."

There was a spark in her eyes as the sound of a thundering engine echoed through the streets. Whatever was in Shannon, it can be fought. The purring was getting louder and closer.

"Oh, your precious Winchesters coming to save your ass again?" she said mockingly. She snapped her fingers and the engine stopped. "Oops."

"Itʼs gonna take a lot more than that, sweetheart," Dean stood from behind the driver's door. "The engine may be cut, but we still got something you will never have."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" the girl mused.

"This," Sam held up the necklace, the real one, considering the gleam of the gem grew brighter in Castiel's presence.

"Oh, so you do have the other half. Thank you for clearing that up. Do you know how long we've been looking for that? That trick with the duplicate, by the way, very clever. I wonder who came up with that," black eyes scanning the men in front of her, "judging by the contents of your dearest Shannon, it seems she and the Novak girl did. A pity that they will all die once I am done with them."

"Alright, there, who are you?" Dean asked in an edgy tone.

"Oh, Dean, don't you know by now? YOu're a little slow on the upbeat. Who would hate you so far as to move into the closest you've grown into since little Castiel. C'mon think further back, remember our first job together with H. H. Holmes? Ring any bells? Or about the time where I died for you in a hardware store with my innards slayed out for you to see?"

Dean looked heartbroken, "Jo, what happened?"

"What happened? You happened, you asshole. Everywhere you go, you leave a trail of dead bodies behind you. It's the nae and I surprised to see how long we lasted before we died. I didn't go to Heaven, neither did my mother. Crowley pulled us out and became demons. Yes, a short time, but we had a job to do, until my mother ran away."

"But why Shannon? You could've chosen anyone in the world, someone older," Sam interrupted.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Shannon/Jo sneered, "I knew your little girl a long time ago. Your daddy killed her family and brought her to Nebraska for my mother to raise. God how I hated her, it was always 'Shannon this..' or 'Shannon that...' It makes me sick. I was thrilled when the roadhouse blew up so I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore."

There were matching looks of shock on all three of the men's faces. Sam let his guard down and a demon came up and bent him onto the roof of the Impala. Dean's head whipped around and opened his mouth in protest, but there was another demon who twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him to the ground with a satisfying grunt.

"It's hard to believe that you two saved the world at one point. Who would've known that angels and demons would join to get the same thorns out of their asses in one bloody battle." The ground started to shake and an ear-shattering noise echoed through the empty streets. "Oh speaking of, here they come now, bye-bye, boys."

Jo smoked out of Shannon and she collapsed to the cement. Coughing, she stood and looked at the men with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Sam shouted, his left cheek smooshed against the metal.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Because the truth hurts too much!"

Dean struggled against his captor, "Oh? that's why you–"

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, "she's just a child! And we have more pressing matters to deal with now!"

"That," a new voice sounded, "is correct. Castiel, you destroyed Heaven in more ways than one and for that, you must die. Bu-ut, since we cannot kill you, we'll have to have her do it."

* * *

**AN: Aaaand the truth comes out! Yay? Well, are there any guesses to who is the "new voice"? Well, I know I stink at cliff hangers but I try!**

**Anyways, that concludes the chapter since the great hiatus! Yay! I've been more steadfast in the future, I promise!**

**Also, In the process of transferring all of my stories to Archive of our Own. (My username is Hey_Jude if you're wondering...) **

**Concrit is welcome!**

**G**


End file.
